


Hunted

by DaFishi



Series: Fractured like Glass [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alpha Leonard, Alpha Lisa, Alpha Thawne, Angst, Death, Fluff, Lots of Angst, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Omega Barry, Pain, Protective Leonard Snart, So much angst, Thawne dies, Torture, Unrequited Love, poor len
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28540572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Revenge was a dish best served cold.Leonard knew better than anyone.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Series: Fractured like Glass [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067141
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	Hunted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmpireSunIncInerator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpireSunIncInerator/gifts).



> Bro, I found inspiration for this and i legit love it

Barry finally cried himself to sleep, and it broke Leonard to have to slowly lift the omega’s arms off of him and leave.

The second he found Thawne, that man was as good as dead.

“Do we have any information whatsoever on where Thawne is right now?” Leonard demands as he walks into the main room.

Lisa smirks. “He’s in a warehouse on 3rd, and we set up power dampeners all around. Hartley and Mark are with him right now. If you want the honours of sending him away for good, I suggest we leave soon. Those two were not very happy once they realized what Thawne did.”

“Where’s Shawna?” Leonard asks, putting on his parka and grabbing his cold gun.

“She’s staying back to make sure Barry’ll be fine,” Lisa dismisses, gold gun ready.

Leonard smiles, though it shows too many teeth to be reassuring. “Let’s get this bastard.”

***

“You know, I thought you hated the Flash,” Eobard murmurs weakly, spitting out more blood.

His body was broken, bones visible where chunks of flesh were torn.

He looked pathetic, blood covering most of his features that had once held frostbite, third degree burns, and golden coverings from extensive torture.

“I don’t hate him,” Leonard responds immediately.

Eobard’s eyes widen in understanding and he starts to laugh.

“Oh, is this your reverence showing?” Eobard teases.

Leonard stiffens and he feels Lisa load up her gun next to him.

“Was your reverence actually love, Snart?” Thawne questions.

Lisa lifts her gun to shoot, but Leonard is faster.

He watches as the shard of ice pierces what little is left of the future speedster's body.

A sick satisfaction curls in his gut.

Barry would never love him back.

He deserved better than a murderer.

Reverence, love, it really didn’t matter.

Not anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
